Corso's secret
by WickyLEE6
Summary: When a secret that has been harboured for years is about to be revealed, even Corso is having a hard time to decide wheter to risk it all or leave it burried. Can he tell his best friend, or take it with him in the grave? A story on Corso, where he is the maincharracter, but no pirate story without our beloved Sonny. Hope you'll like it


**Corso's secret**

A perfect sculpture. Those exact words burned in Corso's mind as he watched Sonny complete his Tai chi training session. Sonny had asked him to look for any sign of weakness, Corso found none. Sonny had done the training session wearing nothing but his black pants, the very thing that had given him his last name among the pirates. It was hard to imagine that the man in front of him, wich seemed in total control of his enviroment, and his body, could be the number one enemy to a company like Technoid. Seeing him like this, would fool anyone that didn't know the true nature of the beast.

Corso knew. He had known for many years.

He had seen Sonny join the pirates, when he thought he had lost everything dear to him, his wife, unborn child, his best friend and partner. He had seen the fury in him. Sonny had been the most daring of all, he truly felt he had nothing left to loose, he would constantly risk his own life to save others, even went against Magnus Bade's direct orders.

He saved many, and only sustained smaller injuries. But Sonny had one injury from all that had happended, a wound that would never heal, a guilt he struggled to come to terms with, and a broken heart, beyond repair.

It had taken time. Corso was sceptical by nature, and this new rookie, Blackbones, seemed to have more a deathwish, than a desire to live. On one side, Corso wanted nothing to do with him, knowing the ones that acted like this, would seldom be around for long. On the other side, there was something about this blonde, tall man, who pulled him closer. But, it wasn't till they were made to share a cabin, that Corso understood more on where he was coming from.

Sonny was quiet, and kept to himself, unless they were on a mission. Out in the field, Sonny Blackbones was a born commander. He always had a backup plan for every possible situation. Corso asked him about that once.

«One?, that would be risky my friend, I got no less than three plans ready» he had grinned.

«How is that possible? No one thinks that fast, it's inhuman» protested Corso. Sonny had looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. «We're trained that way by Technoid, most of us fail, the ones that don't, they risk running for their lives, always looking over their shoulder, never knowing when will be your last day here, the only thing they know, is that their genious is also their curse».

Corso had not asked anymore. He sensed a form of selfexperienced pain in Sonny's words. There was a lot more to him, than met the eye.

Over the years, they grew close. Corso became Sonny's bloodbrother and vice versa. They did everything together, and when Sonny was given command over the Black Manta, one of the biggest ships in the pirate fleet, Sonny requested Corso as his second in command. Magnus granted that wish. Little did they know, that things would change in a way in the pirate community, that it would force Sonny to confront Magnus Blade, and claim the position of the pirates leader. Corso knew it had been hard for Sonny to do. He felt in debt to Magnus, but the pirates had talked him into it. Sonny agreed to take over, if he had the full support of the pirates. He had. A fight onboard took place between Sonny and Magnus, a fight that Sonny won.

But the title he took on, came at a price. When Technoid learned that their runaway scientist, professor I'Son, had joined the pirates, and in grief and fury, attacked and plundered their traderoutes, they responded by making him a wanted man, putting a bounty for 2 million standard credits up for his capture. Sonny had avoided their traps on countless times. Wich had made the bounty rise.

But Sonny's life had changed dramatically, when an unknown football team, The snowkids, representing the panet of Akillian, where he had fled from more ghosts than anyone experiences in a lifetime, came on to the scene. Sonny found his old friend, Yarrit Labnor, who had his name changed to Clamp, and learned that the Metaflux, the secret weapon they had made, in their naivity, thinking it was made for robots, was back in play, had caused Sonny to focus on stoping Technoid from getting it. In the process, Sonny had a shock of a lifetime. His son, D'Jok, the snowkids striker, was alive.

Corso remembered how this had turned things around for Sonny. He had found his son, and struggled to be a father to his son. It was, at times, everything but easy. Sonny could at times have frustrated outbursts onboard when he thought his son made a less then good figure. But, to Corso's knowledge, Sonny never told D'Jok of this, before he absolutely had to.

What was a problem, was that he had fallen in love with his friend. Corso wanted to tell, with all his heart, to end the agony and suffering he endured everyday. But, he had no idea on how Sonny would take to it. There wasn't many things that scared Corso, he was tough as nails, but loosing Sonny's trust and friendship, the bare thought of that, scared him senseless.

He had tried to find a way to tell, for years. But everytime he was alone with Sonny, something seemed to come up, preventing him from telling. But Corso was aching to tell. He had no idea of how much longer he could hide it.

«Corso?», as he looked up, a pair of hazel eyes stared at him.

«I'm fine Sonny, really» he mumbled.

Sonny's eyes searched him. Corso knew Sonny would follow up on this after their training session.

«Ready to get defeated?» he teased the pirate chief.

«Think it's you that's getting defeated Corso» Sonny teased back.

The two friends moved around in circles. Sonny was in the zone, focused and ready. When he leapt to the side, it was like seeing a panther. As predicted, Corso found himself in a headlock, as Sonny secured the grip.

«Better do better than that Corso, the droids aren't gonna be as nice as me» he said and released him.

Corso focused more, Sonny never gave any signal as to what he planned to do. But finally, Corso managed to corner him. Being the ropespecialist of the lot, Corso tied Sonny's arms on his back when he defeated him.

«Let's see you get out of that one Sonny» he smiled.

Sonny instantly started working. Corso could see how he moved his body, and how the ropes loosend, and Sonny was free.

Sonny smiled. «Good training Corso,let's hop in the shower before dinner, shall we?».

Corso nodded, his throat all of a sudden too dry to speak. Sonny stopped. «Corso? Is something wrong?».

The worry in his friend's hazel's, made Corso curse for being such a chicken.

«Sonny, can I talk to you, about something personal?» he asked and faced Sonny's gaze.

Sonny's hazels looked serious. «Anything Corso, you can talk to me about anything» he said simply.

«It's just.. it's so hard to find a way to say this..» said Corso. He felt as if he was about to give up. He felt Sonny's gaze. Knowing full well, Sonny wasn't going to push it. It was one of the things he loved about him. Sonny never pushed you into anything you weren't ready for. He'd give you the room you needed, and when you were ready, he would listen and offer his advice if asked. But, this was different.

«Corso?» Sonny's voice was the one of a question. Corso wasn't sure he could face his friend. Could he tell his deepest secret to his friend for more than 25 years, of his desire, his dreams and hopes? How would he take it?

«I need to talk to you about something Sonny, it's personal» he stoddered.

Sonny's hazels had a calm shine to them. He nodded. «Let's eat first, then we go to my cabin, and you tell me what's bothering you, ok?» he said.

Corso tried to smile. «Ok Sonny».

The two pirates were joined by Bennet and Artie for supper. Corso looked at it. Blue soup, again.

«Does that tin can know how to make anything eatable for humans?» he growled.

Bennet and Artie exchanged glances, but Sonny just shook his head, laughing. He was used to the act and knew Corso would still eat, as that was all that was served.

The talk was light, Sonny talked to everybody, but kept a close eye on Corso. Something was clearly bothering his friend, and it seemed to increase the closer to the end of the meal they got. Sonny started worrying for his friend, was there something wrong that Corso dreaded to tell him? Was he sick in anyway? Sonny forced the food down. They tidied the kitchen, sending the dirty dishes off with tin can. When Sonny turned around to look for Corso, he was gone from the kitchen...

Corso stared at the stars. He closed his eyes. How in the Galaxy was he going to tell Sonny this? More than anything else, he feared seeing disgust, and hatred in Sonny's hazel eyes. What he was about to do, would change their friendship, for all eternity. Corso knew he stood to loose his best friend by letting this secret out, but on the other hand, if Sonny could live with that knowledge, was there a possibillity he felt the same? How could those three little words be such a pain and curse?

Corso had never thought of things this way, but it all added up. It hadn't started as a physical attraction, it just came along over time. Corso admired Sonny, for his courage, his determination and his heart. No one else had as much heart for the pirate life as Sonny. Where others saw obstacles, Sonny saw opourtunities. He wasn't scared when things didn't run exactly as planned. He just turned to plan b, c or whatever he had planned.

Corso could see why his wife had loved him so deeply. He envied her, envied D'Jok. To Sonny, those two would always be the number one priority. And why shouldn't they?

If Niobe had been alive, she would still have been married to Sonny, been by his side. And D'Jok, the redhead striker of the snowkids, was the fruit of that love they had shared. Naturally, being the only family Sonny had left, he would put his son first. Corso was just one of his men, his righthand man, but none the less, the love he felt for Sonny, was no less than what Niobe felt towards him as her husband, or D'Jok as his son. Corso could just hope he wouldn't have to cry himself to sleep this night. He took up a knife. He had made a decission. If Sonny said no, it was no reason to live, it would never be the same as before. No one but Corso knew, that Sonny would be the deciding factor of his life or death this night. Corso hid the knife, if he needed it, he would go to the hold and end things there. Then, he made ready to face Sonny...

Sonny was in his cabin. Corso would come, Sonny knew that for sure. For more than 25 years, he had put his life in the hands of this man, he trusted him with his life. Perhaps that was why it was so painful to see Corso hurt. Sonny sat down on a leather sofa in a corner of the room. Mentally, he went through what he had observed. Sonny was a sharp observer and very few things missed his attention. Had Corso appeared sick? No, Sonny dismissed that. Anemic perhaps, but he was not the only pirate that suffered from that. What else? Had he been unfocused? Sonny had to admit he had been slightly dreamy. Wait, where did that come from? Corso was no dreamer, that was more Artie. But still, there was something in his eyes.. His eyes! Sonny jumped to his feets when he heard a knock on the door. «Come in».

Corso entered the room. Sonny pushed a button, wich locked the door behind him. He gestured towards the sofa. «Have a seat Corso» he smiled to his friend.

Corso tried to smile back, but it was just a halfway attempt. He looked uncomfortable. Corso? Uncomfortable around his best friend for 25 years? This didn't make any sense, unless... all of a sudden, it dawnwed on Sonny, what Corso feared. But, he needed Corso to tell him on his own. Sonny had an idea, and turned away from Corso, a sly smile was painted on his face. He walked over to a cabinet, and took out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. But before he returned, he did something else. He removed his jacket and placed it on the end of the sofa. Sonny could already see Corso was starting to have problems. Clearly, this even further confirmed his suspicion.

He sat down next to Corso, and poured him a glas.

«Here, you look like you need it» he smiled.

Corso's throat felt dry, like sandpaper. He was more nervous over this than fighting Duke Maddox entire army.

«Thanks, I just don't know where to start» he said.

Sonny looked compassionately at him. He knew where he should start, but didn't want to push. He had to give Corso his needed time.

Corso cleared his throat. «Sonny, we've been friends for more than 25 years now, we've relied on eachother for just about everything. We even entrust our lives to oneanother...» he stoped to have a drink of the whiskey.

Sonny remained calm. Corso obviously needed alcohol to tell him this.

«I only wish I would have found the courage to tell you this sooner..» he said, looking down.

«Tell me what Corso?» asked Sonny mildly. It seemed Corso needed a slight push to continue his confession. Well, then he had come to the right place.

Corso seemed to be confused in how to formulate himself further.

«You know, how a pirate's life is a lonely one, without a compagnion?» he asked.

Sonny nodded, it seemed his guess had been spot on. «Yes, don't we all?» he asked.

«And to compensate for more eh..physical needs, the pirates turn to eachother for help?»

Again, he recieved a calm nodd from the pirate chief.

«Well, you once asked me wheter I had a compagnion aboard, remember?» Corso lifted his head slightly, there was no turning back now.

Sonny smiled calmly. «And you told me no» he replied.

«But I didn't give you a reason for why» said Corso.

Sonny's hazels stared at him. «and that bothers you to the point of you loosing focus in a trainingexcesise like today?» he asked, the disbelief was painted in his voice.

«It's a part of it» Corso sighed. Come on you little chickenshit, tell him. «I didn't have the guts to tell anyone then, and I have to muster all my courage to tell you now Sonny, because, this involves you».

He barely dared looking over at Sonny now. But Sonny seemed clam. Did he suspect something?

«In what way Corso?» he asked.

Corso rose from the sofa and put his drink down. This was hard enough as it was, he felt like crap for having to drink to find the courage to talk this over with Sonny at all. Sonny, who was like his brother. How hard could it be? He walked over to the window, and stared out. «I just hope you won't hate me for telling you this» he whispered.

He felt one hand to each shoulder, as Sonny gently turned him around, to face him.

«Corso, are you trying to tell me, that you are in love with someone?» he asked.

Corso couldn't speak, just nodd. Wich made him feel even lower.

«But, I don't know if he feels the same way about it, as me» he said.

Then, he took Sonny's right hand, and placed it over his heart. Sonny awaited his next move.

«My heart beats for one of my own kind Sonny, a man, like me, someone onboard. I don't know what I'd do, if this is not returned, I'd be miserable for the reminder of my life. Do you know who I'm talking of Sonny?» Corso looked up, and faced Sonny. In his eyes, Sonny could see hope, longing, dreams. He knew who Corso's secret love was.

«Corso, all your love, your hopes, dreams, all that longing. The one you fell in love with, was it me?» he asked in a whisper.

«Yes Sonny, it's always been you, no one else».

Sonny said no more, just pulled his friend close, into a tight hug. Corso finally learned what the words, seventh heaven really meant...

END

_I've had this story in the back of my mind for some time. I thought it would be easy to write, but no. I have a deeper respect and understanding of Corso after this. Secrets and longing can break you if held in too long. Corso was lucky, not everyone is. Do please give me a feedback on this story. I do try to change according to your pointers, but it's a bit difficult, perhaps it's the language barrier? Us norwegians aren't exactly top class when it comes to english in general. But do please, tell me what you think._


End file.
